Monday Morning
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Toya wakes up on Monday morning and realizes that it's too late to say what he's been hiding.
1. Default Chapter

What do ya do when your best friend goes one day? Somebody takes their life away..Don't want to wake up...Monday morning  
  
Touya frowned and continued to pace as he waited in front of Yukito's house. He had been waiting for nearly ten minutes already. "Yuki! Come on!" He called out, but there was no answer. He sighed to himself. He had been planning to tell Yukito that he was in love with him on the walk to school but it would just have to wait. He started walking towards the school slowly, his hands in his pockets.  
  
And how are you supposed to deal with everything you gotta do  
When you can barely believe it's true..Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning  
  
The students seemed too somber, something must've been wrong. Everyone looked shocked and red-eyed. One of the cheerleaders hugged him out of nowhere, crying. "Touya, I'm so sorry."  
He blinked. What was she talking about? "Um..thanks." He looked at her confusedly, walking to his first class.   
  
And I don't think that I can go to school today...Without you...  
Without you...Monday morning  
  
His teacher pulled him aside before he could sit down and looked worried. "Kinomoto, are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"  
He looked confused. "Wh.. but weren't you two best friends? I know it must be hard for you but--"  
"What happened to Yuki?" His eyes widened and it was like he was hit in the chest. It was suddenly so hard to breathe.  
"You.. you didn't know? Kinomoto.. he.. he was hit by a car.. they don't think he's going to wake up.. I'm sorry."  
  
And missing you is something that I never thought I'd have to do   
You were always there I was there for you too. Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning  
  
Without another word, he walked out of the class, his face expressionless. He made it through the door of his house before slumping against it, sobbing heartbrokenly and curling up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. Never again, would he see those beautiful golden eyes sparkling, never again would he see that warm smile directed at him. "Y..you never knew.. Yuki..I love you.." He choked out, burying his face in his hands, but sitting up some. He was still alive.. just..comatose. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran all the way to the hospital, the tears refusing to cease..  
  
And of all the evil souls that do survive.. How could this world take such a beautiful life? Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning  
  
"Tsukishiro Yukito.. please." He looked at the receptionist pleadingly, who looked at him, slightly confused.   
"Are you family? The only visitors are--"  
Touya was now sobbing again. "Please.." He repeated. The nurse sighed and gave him the room number and Touya ran frantically down the hallway, his heart catching in his chest as he saw the pale figure lying motionless in the bed, machines hooked up to it like it was some strange biology experiment. "Yuki.." He whimpered and almost skidded from trying to get to his best friend's side fast enough. He could swear that he saw some movement from the figure, but wasn't sure. He sat down and took Yukito's hand into his own, kissing it gently, shivering as he noticed that it was already cold.. "Yukito.. please..don't die..wake up.. please, Yuki.." He cried softly, his body convulsing with the sobs that were racking his body. "I love you, Yukito.."  
And I don't think that I can go to school today  
  
His eyelids twitched and the voice came, barely above a whisper. "To-ya?" Touya sat up straight, his eyes wide.  
"Yuki?"  
Yukito smiled, his eyes opening somewhat, his head turned to look at Touya. "I love you too."  
"Yukito.. please..don't die.."  
"I'm so tired.." He said weakly.  
"N..no.. stay with me..."  
"I love you, Touya.. I always have.."  
"Yukito.." He clutched Yuki's hand tightly. "Don't leave me.."  
"Shh.." He smiled warmly. "Don't cry.."  
"I love you.."  
"I love you.."  
They were the last words to ever leave Yukito Tsukishiro's lips.  
  
Something's coming over me I'll never be the same..And how can the same world that brought you here just come and take you away?  
  
Touya sobbed "No! Yukito..." The steady beep of the monitor was like a dagger into his heart and he shook his head wildly, praying for this to be a bad dream. His voice was like that of a broken heart. "Come back to me.." He whispered and buried his face in Yukito's chest, crying.  
  
And if there is a way that you can hear me when I pray  
When I wake up...Monday Morning...  
  
It had been six months since Yukito was torn out of Touya's life and he was still recovering in his own way. Everyone had noticed that Touya had become withdrawn lately, but they didn't mention anything in case their words would cause the familiar tears to fill the formerly warm brown eyes that had gone dead. No one mentioned Yukito either..it was simply too painful. Touya stood at the foot of Yukito's grave, placing a single white rose against the headstone, running his hand over the smooth cool marble.  
"I love you, Yukito." He whispered, tears rolling down his cheek. "Someday.. someday we'll be together.. I promise.."  
  
I don't think that I can go to school today..Without you...   
  
(Song: "Monday Morning" - Prozzak) 


	2. Alternate Ending..

(Alright, Cassie..don't hurt me now..)  
  
  
"No, Yuki..d..don't die..please."  
Yukito frowned and rolled over in the bed, stroking Touya's dark hair gently "Touya..wake up, darling.." He had never seen Touya cry like this and he was feeling a bit scared. "To-ya.."   
Touya sat up straight, gasping and sobbing, looking at Yukito with wide eyes. "Y..yuki?" He asked in a quavering voice. Yukito nodded, holding his trembling koibito within his arms.  
"You were just having a bad dream, koi.."  
Touya took a moment and then buried his face in Yukito's chest, crying, his chest heaving. The dream had seemed so real..it had felt like Yukito died.. He whimpered and felt Yukito's warmth around him. "D..don't leave me.." He whispered.   
"I won't.."  
"Thank you..Yukito?"  
"Yes, To-ya?" His voice was soothing, and he was still stroking Touya's hair, running a hand over his back in an attempt to calm him.  
"I love you."  
Yukito smiled and kissed Touya's forehead. "I love you too."  
"And..and you won't leave me?"  
"Never." He promised solemnly, smiling warmly and lifting Touya's chin up to kiss him, kissing away the tears lightly. "Never.."  
  



End file.
